Speechless
by Cappsy
Summary: Very few things can render Rachel Berry speechless  T due to innuendos  Faberittana...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The things that pop in my head at times are random

AU… Faberitana

X~X~X~X~X~X

Rachel and Brittany were on their way home. They just got out of dance class and were on their way to meet Santana and Quinn at Rachel and Quinn's. They had planned some special girlfriend time. Rachel had just started the car and reached to grab Brittany's hand. Brittany grabbed her hand and held it for a little while. Being Brittany she easily got distracted. She was playing with her iPod and headphones for about two minutes before she spoke up.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"I want lesbian headphones."

"What do you mean Brittany?" Rachel had to fight to focus on the road and not turn to stare at her girlfriend.

"Well my iPod has a hole and my headphones have a stick. I think my iPod and headphones should be lesbians like we are."

"Honey it doesn't work like that."

"Why not? It works for you, me, S, and Q. We all have holes and it is even better that being with guys who have sticks." Rachel for once in her life had absolutely no clue what to say so she just turned on the radio and reached for Brittany's hand again.

As soon as they got to the house Rachel jumped out and ran off down the street. Brittany made her way over to Quinn and Santana who had decided to wait for their girlfriends on the porch. Santana took off after Rachel and Quinn pulled Brittany onto the steps next to her.

"Did you and Rae get into a fight Britt?"

"No, I just told her something that I wanted and then she got all quiet." Quinn pulled her into a standing position and gently tugged her to the door.

"Let's wait for Santana to bring her back and we can all talk about it together okay?" Brittany nodded. "Let's go watch a movie until they get back. You can pick it out."

XXXXX

Santana took off in the direction that Rachel went. "Rachel! Rae! Slow down baby, talk to me please." Rachel didn't let up and Santana lost sight of her. Santana sped up. She saw a figure sitting in a tree on the bank of the pond in the park. Santana quietly made her way over and slowly climbed up. "What's wrong baby? Did you and Britt get in a fight?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why'd you take off Rach? Something had to have happened."

"For the first time in my life I had nothing to say. I had no answer and no way to explain something. I'm not used to that. I didn't like the feeling so I ran."

"What happened to make you feel that way Rae?" It was out of concern and curiosity that Santana asked. No she didn't like her girlfriend upset and that's why she was concerned. That said very few things made her girlfriend speechless so she was extremely curious.

"Brittany wants lesbian headphones."

Santana nearly fell off the branch in shock, "What do you mean?"

"She said she wanted her iPod and headphones to be lesbians like us. We swore off sticks so she wants her thinks to as well. I tried to tell her it didn't work like that but she was getting upset and I hate seeing any of you upset." Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and they just sat there for awhile.

When the sun started to go down Santana and Rachel climbed out of the tree and started home with hands entwined. As they reached the porch Santana pulled Rachel to a stop and gave her a kiss. They continued inside. As soon as they shut the door Rachel felt the air get knocked out of her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Quinn pulled Rachel into a kiss. "Where were you? I was so scared something happened and Santana couldn't find you." Quinn dragged Rachel into the living room and threw her on the couch. She pulled off Rachel's shoes before sitting on the couch and pulled Rachel onto her lap. Quinn held onto her with a firm but gentle grip.

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me so I don't have to worry about you disappearing again." Brittany slowly made her way over from the arm chair.

"I'm really sorry I made you mad Rae."

Rachel pulled Brittany onto the couch beside her and Quinn. "I'm not mad sweetie. I was just confused. I needed a little time to think. I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Rae-Rae." Brittany snuggled into Quinn and Rachel reached her free hand over to stroke Brittany's hair.

Santana walked in and sat beside Brittany. Quinn pecked Rachel on the cheek, "So babe what exactly caused you to run off?"

Brittany sits up straight and answers before Rachel can, "I want lesbian headphones." Quinn's jaw dropped in surprise. Brittany went on to explain as she did to Rachel in the car.

"B headphones and iPods have to be straight. They won't work otherwise."

"Oh okay." The girls settled down and put on a movie. Everything was going great until Brittany sits up and says, "I want a lesbian cell phone and charger." Rachel buried her face into Quinn's chest, who in return buried hers in Rachel's hair and tightened her hold on the pint size girl. Santana just shook her head and pulled Brittany into a kiss to make her forget.

X~X~X~X~X

I told you my head goes to extremely random places.


End file.
